Returning the Favor
by Cherrystone of ShadowClan
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_"I can't do this anymore, Fallendrop. I'm sorry."_

 _"What? Goldenstep, wait..."_

 _"No. Fallendrop, this wasn't a real relationship! It was just..."_

 _"What? Fake? Shut up."_

 _"No, no, not fake, it was-"_

 _"You know what? I believe you. Now go meet whoever you've been meeting with."_

 _"You... you knew?"_

 _He laughed cruelly. "It was obvious. You knew I don't sleep well. Every night, I heard you sneak out to meet your secret mate."_

 _She looked nervous. "Um... I'll leave now. Sorry, Fallendrop."_

 _He hissed at her as she left._

Fallendrop felt a growl rise in his throat and fought it down. A thin stream of moonlight hit Frostlight and Goldenstep's faces, illuminating them with silver.

He shut his eyes.

Moments later, a gentle breeze brushed his nose and he cracked open his eyes.

Goldenstep was nervously picking her way over various paws and tails strewn across the floor of the warrior's den. Fallendrop got ready to confront her.

But a small voice in his head whispered, _No- go find out what she's doing._

Fallendrop quietly waited until she left the den. Then he stood and crept out behind her.

* * *

Goldenstep's fear scent was on almost every stray leaf poking out along the trail. Fallensplash wrinkled his nose at it. After a few more paces, he heard voices.

"Hush! Someone will hear us!"

"Babe, we're fine."

Fallensplash's eyes widened. Was that Brambleflame? From _ShadowClan_?

He pushed himself into a bramble bush and poked the spiky tendrils out of the way for a better view.

He was right- it was Brambleflame. The tom was pressed firmly against his ex-mate. Fallensplash felt disgusted. His mate was meeting a tom while in a relationship. Again.

Goldenstep purred and laid down. Brambleflame settled down next to her and they gazed at the stars.

Fallendrop felt something tug at his heart. The voice whispered again. _Your brother would like to see this. He's the reason she left you._

He shut his eyes firmly, hoping with all his might that it was all a dream. _Come on. Tell your brother_

Brambleflame whispered, "You're so beautiful." Goldenstep giggled.

 _Don't hesitate, go for it._

Goldenstep's gentle purr froze Fallendrop. He opened his eyes and gazed at the clearing. Goldenstep was nuzzling Brambleflame while he licked her cheek.

Fallendrop squared his shoulders and took a step.

Backwards.

* * *

"Come on, just a bit farther." Fallendrop urged his sleepy brother.

"Why-" Frostlight yawned- "-did you have to wake me up?"

"Because. Now hurry!"

Fallendrop led Frostlight to the path and they walked for a while until reaching the bramble bush. Fallendrop felt a smile coming on. He tensed his jaw and quietly pushed his brother into the bramble bush. A shadow slipped in after them.

Brambleflame and Goldenstep were still cuddling with each other. Fallendrop let himself smile as he pushed aside the tendrils.

At first, Frostlight was shocked into silence. Then Fallendrop noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks, and the heaving breaths his brother was taking.

Brambleflame paused and glanced at their hiding place. Goldenstep raised her head and sniffed. Fallendrop had to hold back a bout of laughter.

"Who's there?" she called.

Frostlight said nothing, just let out a pain-wracked sob. Fallendrop smiled gleefully at the expression on Goldenstep's face.

Goldenstep cautiously made her way to the bramble bush and pulled a blubbering, teary Frostlight out. Fallendrop backed farther into the bush.

"I-I thought y-you l-loved me-e!" Frostlight cried.

Fallendrop laughed silently. He vaguely noticed that Brambleflame had left.

Goldenstep opened her mouth to say something, but faltered.

Fallendrop composed himself, then burst out of the bush with a shocked expression on his face. It was fake, of course.

"Goldenstep! You- you broke my brother's heart!" he cried in a hurt voice. Inside, he was cackling hysterically.

Goldenstep looked scared. "Um... well-"

Fallendrop narrowed his eyes. "Was it fake, like our relationship was?"

Goldendrop opened and closed her mouth several times, then nodded.

Frostlight wailed and curled into a ball. Fallendrop gently guided his crying brother to his feet and hissed, "Now the Clan will know how fake _your_ life is!"

Goldenstep looked bemused, then her facial expression quickly changed to horror. "You wouldn't," she murmured.

Fallendrop let himself laugh this time. "Oh, I already have." He flicked his tailtip twice.

Out of the bushes rose the Clan's biggest gossip, Cloudshine. She had a satisfied and somewhat shocked expression on her face.

"Good job, Cloudshine. Now go back to sleep and tell Minnowsplash and Gingertrout about this in the morning."

Frostlight looked confused. "But... but..."

Fallendrop hit him hard on the head. Frostlight passed out with snot bubbling at his nose.

Fallendrop dragged him away with a large grin on his face. At the edge of the clearing, he paused and said, "Oh, Goldenstep- if you say anything, consider yourself dead."


	2. Note

**Hey guys! It's Cherrystone!  
I hope you guys have enjoyed this oneshot! Be warned- more will be coming!**

 **Here are the character descriptions:**

 **Fallendrop (Main Character)-** pale silver tom with blue/gray spots, white muzzle and belly. Icy blue eyes.

 **Goldenstep-** pretty, dusty brown she-cat with cream tailtip and paws, gold/cream toes, amber eyes.

 **Frostlight** \- gray tom with white and pale silver splotches, one black paw, dark blue eyes.

 **Cloudshine** \- white she-cat with pale blue/gray tabby stripes, bright green eyes

 **So! Again, thanks for reading, and expect more one-shots!**

 **-** ** _Cherrystone_**


	3. Chapter 2

Fallendrop cackled as he dragged Frostlight back to camp. The sun had barely risen above the horizon, yet Fallendrop could smell the first dawn patrol coming.

He quickly took a deep breath. He made himself look angry. Snakewhisker burst through the bushes, followed by Ivyclaw and Moonspot. Frostlight's body jerked with a new breath as the patrol emerged.

"What's happened?" Ivyclaw gasped. Her calico pelt was fluffed up in alarm.

Fallendrop pretended to growl. " _Goldenstep_ cheated on my brother, just like she did with me!"

Snakewhisker's eyes widened. "Who did she meet with?"

Fallendrop gently prodded his brother awake.

Frostlight opened his eyes. "B-Bramblefla-flame!" he wailed.

Moonspot's mouth was set in a grim line. "That's evil."

Fallendrop nodded in agreement. His heart twinged. Shouldn't he be feeling sorry for his brother?

He shook his head a bit. _No. It's_ his _fault she left you._

Snakewhisker suddenly lifted his nose. He peered into the bush where Fallendrop had hidden himself, Cloudshine, and Frostlight. "Who's there?" he called.

Cloudshine pushed through the branches. She gazed at the patrol with a suprised look.

Ivyclaw was silent for a few moments after she had emerged. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Wait! Cloudshine, how did you get here? You had no idea whatsoever about the affair!"

Cloudshine put on a hurt look, widening her bright green eyes. "Honey, let me explain." She took a deep breath and flicked her tail. "I was sleeping, you know, and I heard this noise. So I was like 'I'm going to go check this out'. So I got up and looked out. Right?"

Ivyclaw looked suprised at being addressed. "Um... right?"

"M'kay. Where was I? Oh, right. So I look and see Fallendrop leading Frostlight out of camp. Fallendrop looked angry, so I'm like 'Why not follow them? I'm concerned about Fallendrop, right?"

Fallendrop couldn't help but snort at Snakewhisker's confused expression.

"'Kay, so I follow them, and what do I see? C'mon, guess, guess!"

Fallendrop felt Frostlight's body tremble in his paws.

Moonspot growled. "Just get on with it, fish-brain!"

Cloudshine looked taken aback. She narrowed her eyes at Moonspot. "So I go, and I see Goldenstep cuddling up to a ShadowClan tom! The deputy!"

Fallendrop nodded along with Cloudshine's words, pretending to look angry. Frostlight wailed, tears splashing onto Fallendrop's paws.

Ivyclaw sniffled. "Oh, Frostlight! Come here. Everything's okay."

Fallendrop gently nudged his brother over to the young she-cat. He quickly turned back to Cloudshine.

The she-cat pretended to yawn. "Welp, I'm going to go sleep. G'night!" She strutted past the patrol and into the bushes.

Snakewhisker gazed after her. He tore his gaze away from the shaking leaves and back to Fallendrop. "We'll look for Goldenstep." he reassured. The patrol bounded off.

Fallendrop smiled. His plan was going perfectly.

* * *

It had been a moon since the incident. Frostlight had settled down with Ivyclaw. Fallendrop didn't need to cause his brother any more pain. He had enough heartbreak to last for his lifetime.

 _Now I just need to find Goldenstep._

The she-cat had been missing for the past moon. Fallendrop, Frostlight, and Cloudshine had been the last to see her.

Fallendrop grinned when he spotted Cloudshine from across the stream. She was lying in the sun, chatting with Gingertrout and Minnowsplash. She spotted him and waved her tail.

Fallendrop smiled. _We make a great team!_

The she-cat had quickly slept for a few hours after the incident. She woke up and immediatly told the second and third biggest gossipers of the Clan what had happened. The story spread like wildfire. Soon, every cat in the Clans knew of the betrayal. Brambleflame had been removed from his position as deputy.

He felt anger stir inside him. _No! Fallendrop, no mates ever again. Go find Goldenstep._

He nodded to Cloudshine, starting to walk towards the entrance. He halted at the entrance, gazing upon his Clan. Then he turned and walked through the entrance.

* * *

"Goldenstep! Goldenstep!"

The cries echoed down the alleyway, resounding in her ears. She winced.

 _Who is that?_

She quickly leapt to the top of the fence, balancing precariously on the thin wood slabs. She gazed down the alleyway.

"Wha-"

The tom stared up at her, his pelt blending in with the gloom of the alley. He peered up at her, his eyes icy chips in the darkness.

"Do you know who Goldenstep is?"

She recognized him, but just couldn't remember who he was. She took a deep breath.

"I'm Goldenstep. Can I- agh!"

The world went black as he leapt at her.

* * *

Fallendrop felt a laugh building up in his throat. He carried an unconcious Goldenstep in his jaws. Her body jerked with every movement.

The scent of Moonspot wafted over his nose. "Fallendrop, what- oh! Is that Goldenstep?"

Fallendrop nodded. He couldn't see Moonspot through Goldenstep's fur, but he knew she was there.

"Here, let me- help you."

Moonspot scooted under Goldenstep's body, then stood, holding the other she-cat on her back.

Fallendrop nodded his thanks. "Do you mind if I go back to camp to tell Sagestar that I've found Goldenstep?"

Moonspot shook her head. "Go ahead. I'll meet you there."

Fallendrop couldn't help but laugh while he raced through the beech trees.

* * *

I stood on the Great Oak, surveying the crowd of Clan cats below me. At the foot of the tree, my two strongest warriors- Duskshade and Mottlewhisker- were guarding Goldenstep.

I waved my tail to get attention. The other leaders signaled to be quiet.

When the island was completly silent I stood. "May I speak first?"

Hawkstar and Sorrelstar nodded their agreement. Sunstar remained silent.

"Thank you."

I cleared my throat and began speaking.

"Prey is swimming well in RiverClan. Ivyclaw is expecting Frostlight's kits, and we have one new apprentice: Splashpaw."

I paused as the Clans cheered for my daughter. I couldn't have felt prouder.

"We also have exciting news. Fallendrop has captured Goldenstep!"

Murmurs spread through the island as I continued. "She cheated on said captor with his brother, then cheated on the brother, Frostlight, with Brambleflame of ShadowClan!"

That had provoked a reaction in Sunstar. "What?!" Her luminous blue eyes were wide.

"Yes. We have not decided what to do with her yet. Will the leaders help me make a decision?"

Sorrelstar nodded, while Hawkstar and Sunstar exclaimed, "Yes!" at the same time.

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you. We'll decide after the Gathering."

Hawkstar nodded. "ThunderClan is well. We have a new medicine cat apprentice- Mintpaw." he paused for cheers. "Spidershade has also given birth to Vinekit and Newtkit. Thank you."

Sorrelstar smiled. "Congratuations. ShadowClan is doing well, too. We have three new warriors. Cheer for Badgershade, Pricklecloud, and Icedapple!"

After Sunstar shared her report, I waved my tail to get the Clans' attention. "Fallensplash, Frostlight, and Cloudshine, please meet us at the base of the Great Oak."

I leapt down, followed by the leaders. It was time to decide.


	4. Chapter 3

Frostlight quickly wove his way through the mingling warriors. He felt his fur slowly start to fluff up as he got closer to the tree.

Sagestar was waiting at the bottom of the Great Oak. Her face was set in a grim expression with her ears flicking and tail lashing.

"Hello, Frostlight." Hawkstar greeted. Frostlight nodded nervously. He peered over Sunstar's shoulder.

She was huddled there, held to the ground by Mottlewhisker and Duskshade. Her eyes were wide and scared.

Frostlight scented his brother and turned around. Fallendrop was emerging from a group a apprentices with Cloudshine on his tail. He smiled grimly to the leaders.

Cloudshine walked slowly. Her normally bright eyes were dark. Frostlight wondered why.

Sorrelstar cleared her throat. "Now that we're all here," she began, glancing at Frostlight, "shall we start?"

Frostlight nodded. "Yes."

Sagestar signaled with her tail to Mottlewhisker and Duskshade. The two warriors pulled her forward. Her eyes widened even more. Her ears flattened.

Frostlight felt a growl rising in his throat and fought it down.

Sunstar turned to him. "Frostlight, could you tell us your account of what happened?"

Frostlight felt nine pairs of eyes lock on him. He gulped and began.

"Well," he started, "I was sleeping. Fallendrop suddenly woke me up and pulled me outside. I was still sleepy, so I didn't know what was going on." He paused to take a deep breath.

"We turned a corner. The path Fallendrop was leading me on was blocked by this large bramble bush. Fallendrop led me into the bush."

Frostlight paused again, wondering if he should go on.

Hawkstar smiled in encouragement. "Continue."

Frostlight nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay. So Fallendrop pushed aside some branches, and I saw, in the clearing, that my mate was cuddling with another tom." He spat the last part.

He glanced at her. She was trembling now, her tail flicking gently.

"I was so suprised by her... betrayal... that I didn't notice who she was with. I wasn't paying attention, but they were from ShadowClan. Then Fallendrop pulled me out of the bush. He was talking to her. I was crying so hard I didn't hear what they were saying."

Frostlight felt a sharp pang on the top of his head. "Something hit me very hard on the top of my head. I don't know what it was."

Fallendrop chimed in. "It was a large bit of branch."

Frostlight glanced over at his brother. Fallendrop's eyes were narrowed.

Hawkstar noticed the exchange. He turned his gaze to Fallendrop.

"Fallendrop, is there something you would like to tell us?"

Frostlight saw his brother's eyes fill with suprise. "No," he answered.

Hawkstar nodded, though he looked unconvinced. "Alright. Cloudshine?"

The white she-cat stepped forward. Frostlight noticed that her tail was trembling and her pawsteps were shaky.

Sorrelstar nodded to Cloudshine. "Please tell us your story."

Frostlight listened quietly to Cloudshine. The she-cat's recollection was close to his; she saw Goldenstep cuddling with Brambleflame and the branch hit Frostlight on the head.

Sagestar smiled grimly. "Thank you, Cloudshine. Fallendrop, I assume your story is similar?"

Frostlight's brother started. "Y-yeah."

Sunstar stepped forward. "Now, let's decide the pusnishment. It is only a while until moon-set."

Hawkstar snorted. "We have hours until moon-set. We can let the deputies lead our Clans home."

Frostlight felt nervousness stir in his belly. He didn't want to be left with four respected and feared leaders! He didn't even _know_ Sorrelstar, Hawkstar, or Sunstar.

Sagestar nodded. "Good idea, Hawkstar. Sorrelstar, would you like to make the announcement?"

The ShadowClan leader nodded and leapt onto the Great Oak. She yowled, "Deputies! Lead your Clan home."

Frostlight watched the cats file out. His stomach grumbled irritably. He heard Fallendrop's belly growl as well.

Sunstar waited until the last elder had hobbled over the bridge. She sniffed, "Sagestar, I still don't know why you need our help. I'm regretting my decision to help you."

Frostlight inwardly gasped. He saw Mottlewhisker's tail lash and Duskshade narrow her eyes.

Sagestar stared down the eldest leader cooly. "Since I am the youngest leader, I would think that the other leaders would help me make a difficult decision like this."

Frostlight nodded with his leader's words. It made sense to him.

Sorrelstar groaned. "We're getting nowhere! Let us begin."

* * *

Duskshade felt her paws throb again. She groaned quietly.

Mottlewhisker heard her and twitched his ears. "Hopefully they'll finish soon," he whispered.

Duskshade nodded. The leaders had been arguing for hours about the fate of Goldenstep. So far, there had been ideas of banishment and execution.

She felt Hawkstar's tail lash against her leg and winced.

"Banishment is too harsh!" Hawkstar shouted.

Sunstar's eyes glowed with a menacing light. "No, it's not. Execution is too harsh, _Sorrelstar_."

Duskshade groaned again as Sorrelstar fired up for another verbal battle.

"QUIET!"

Sagestar's yowl echoed through the clearing. Duskshade felt it ripple her fur.

"We need to decide _now_. It's almost sunrise!" The leader's meow was anxious.

"I have an idea."

Duskshade whipped her head around. Mottlewhisker looked suprised at his own daring.

Sagestar stood, pacing agitatedly. "Well, say it!" she snapped when Mottlewhisker hesitiated.

Duskshade pushed him forward with a gentle paw. "C'mon, explain," she whispered.

"W-well, I was thinking..."

 **Sorry it's so short! I might be able to post another chapter later this week. I'll be leaving on a cruise on Saturday, so I won't be able to post anything until Sunday, the 26th. Sorry again!  
** **Here are some character descriptions:  
** **Sunstar- pale gold she-cat with orange tabby stripes, blue eyes. Leader of WindClan.  
** **Hawkstar- dark brown tom with white paws, belly, and tailtip. Pale brown patches. Orange eyes. Leader of ThunderClan.  
** **Sorrelstar- pale brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes, yellow spots. Blue eyes. Leader of ShadowClan.  
** **Sagestar- pale tan she-cat with green eyes. Leader of RiverClan.  
** **Mottlewhisker- silver and black mottled tom, yellow eyes. Long white whiskers.  
** **Duskshade- black she-cat with orange spots, dark gray paws, tailtip, and muzzle. Brown eyes.**

 **There you go! Hope this helps clarify the character's images. See everyone later!**

 _ **-Cherrystone**_


	5. Chapter 4

I shivered. The leaders' eyes were on me.

Sunstar snarled. "Spit it out!"

I nodded. "Alright. I was thinking, we... we could use her as a errand runner?"

Hawkstar narrowed his eyes. "We wouldn't need her to do that for our Clans. Just yours. But what do you have in mind?"

I cleared my throat. "Well, she could gather moss for nests, clean dens, fetch freshkill, and other things like that."

Sorrelstar glanced at the other leaders, nodding. "I think that's a good idea," she meowed.

Slowly, Sunstar smiled. "I think that's great. Good job, Mottlewhisker."

I grinned back. "Thank you, Sunstar."

Sagestar nodded. "What do you think of this, Fallendrop?"

I turned my gaze to the tom. He smiled. "I think it's perfect."

Frostlight flicked his tail. "It's a good idea, but what about apprentice duties?"

I frowned. How could I have not thought of that?

Frostlight continued. "Maybe we could just have her gather the moss, not clean dens. That way the apprentices will still have some kind of chore to do."

I glanced at the leaders. They were mewing in agreement.

"Help!"

Duskshade's yowl made me twist around. She was struggling under Goldenstep's paws, her belly exposed.

I screeched. "Let go of her!"

Goldenstep turned to me. Her pretty face was contorted into a snarl. "Never!"

Fallendrop appeared at my side. "Let her go! You've done enough to our Clan," he snarled.

Goldenstep swiftly flipped Duskshade over, pressing her muzzle into the ground. She growled. "Really?"

Sagestar stepped forward, her tan pelt fluffed up to twice its size. "What do you mean?"

Goldenstep laughed. "Fallendrop here-" She paused to place the tips of her claws on the sides of Duskshade's neck. "-is not what you think." She pricked Duskshade's neck with her claws.

"Mottlewhisker, help," she whimpered. I stood there, shocked. Goldenstep raked her claws across Duskshade's cheek.

"No!"

Cloudshine shot forward, a blur of white. I watched as she knocked Goldenstep to the ground. "Run!" she called to Duskshade.

Duskshade scrambled from the ground. She darted behind me, trembling. "I _hate_ cats who attack without warning. _Hate_ them."

Cloudshine beckoned me over. "Help me hold her!" she yowled.

Goldenstep squirmed. Her eyes were wide with panic as she struggled to escape.

Sagestar suddenly cried, "Whitespring! What are you doing here?!"

I turned. The medicine cat, Cloudshine's sister, stood at the edge of the clearing. Her white pelt was lit with the first touch of sunrise.

"I came to see if you were done deciding Goldenstep's fate."

I heard a hiss from Goldenstep and turned to help Cloudshine hold her down. I heard Whitespring murmur to Sagestar, "I don't know why you needed the other leaders' help, Sagestar."

The leader hissed. "I'm the newest here. I'm just doing what Amberstar would've done."

I looked down at Goldenstep. Her teeth were bared in a fearsome snarl.

I heard Duskshade's footsteps patter over to Whitespring. "Um, Whitespring, could you-?"

"Oh! Yes. Hold on a moment, please-"

Goldenstep spat at me. I snarled and swiped at her muzzle.

Cloudshine turned to me. "Can you hold her?"

I nodded. Worst mistake ever.

Cloudshine stood. Quick as an adder, Goldenstep slashed the air with her paw.

I shrugged. She hadn't done anythin- mother of Riverstar!

Blood was pulsing out of Cloudshine's neck. She staggered around, hacking up clots of blood.

"Cloudshine! No!"

* * *

She heard Fallendrop's scream before she fell.

She gasped for air as blood covered her flailing paws. Whitespring's scent floated around her. "Hold on, sister," she mewed urgently.

She nodded, pain lacing up her neck. Fallendrop fell to his belly beside her, keening sadly. She felt something being pushed onto her wound.

The blood flowed slowly now, sluggishly. She moaned in pain, clawing at the air.

"Ouch!"

She raised her paw to her neck. The wound was covered in something thick and sticky. Cobwebs.

"Can we help you carry her home?" Hawkstar.

"Please." Sagestar.

Fallendrop nudged her gently. "Wake up. Please wake up."

She tried to say she was awake. All that came out was a cough and a spatter of saliva.

She was suddenly lifted onto broad, muscled shoulders. Mottlewhisker's scent drifted over her nose. "I knocked her out."

Her nose twitched. Goldenstep's scent, heavily laden with the scent of blood, rose to her nose.

Pain- emotional, this time- surged through her. Feelings exploded in her heart.

Rejection.

Love.

Suprise.

She groaned and gave way into a bright, painful yellow.

* * *

"Push! Cloudshine, push!"

Fallendrop paced in agitation. His paws slipped into hollows left from other worrying toms.

How could he have not noticed? Her belly had gotten bigger and bigger. And he hadn't noticed!

He groaned in worry. He wasn't expecting to be a father soon after "the incident", as everyone called it now, but he was excited. He was going to have kits!

Whitespring and Petalshade stepped out of the den. "She's waiting for you."

Fallendrop entered the den swiftly. Immediatly his heart warmed and his worries fell away like leaves.

She was sitting there, surrounded by three kits. A white tom-kit, a blue-gray she-kits, and a tiny silver-spotted she-kit.

"Hi," she purred quietly.

"They're beautiful. You're beautiful. You did such a great job."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Fallendrop settled himself on the moss. He looked at the kits again. "Names?"

Cloudshine gently prodded the white tom. "I was thinking Snowkit for this guy."

Fallendrop smiled. "That's perfect. What about Bluekit for this she-kit?'' He gently nosed the blue/gray she-kit.

Cloudshine nodded, the scars on her neck stretching. "That's a great name."

They both stared at the silver-spotted she-kit. She squirmed in the nest.

"What about Spottedkit?" Cloudshine murmured.

Fallendrop smiled. "Snowkit, Bluekit, and Spottedkit, welcome to RiverClan."

Duskshade nodded from her place across the den. "Those are beautiful names." Her kits, Patchkit, Rubblekit, Stonekit, and Dewkit, slept peacefully at her belly.

Cloudshine bent her head to lick her kits' heads. Fallendrop stood, stretching out each leg in turn. He poked his head out and called, "Goldenstep! Bring me a minnow and a trout."

A small shape detatched itself from the shadows around the camp. It walked to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing several fish from the pile. It slowly made its way to Fallendrop.

Fallendrop took the fish from her jaws. Goldenstep flinched.

He flashed a glance at her. Her face and pelt were covered in numerous scars, some opened by new wounds. Blood was crusted on her pelt. And one of her eyes were gone, covered by an infected wound.

Fallendrop shuddered. He took the fish inside. Cloudshine and the kits were waiting for him. He settled down next to them.

Thoughts about Goldenstep could wait for later.

 **So Cloudshine was expecting! I didn't plan this, actually. My fingers just typed it up! :D  
** **Here are more detailed kit descriptions:  
Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat with silver paws. ****Spottedkit- white she-kit with silver spots.** **Snowkit- white tom.**

 **Bai!**

 **- _Cherrystone_**


	6. Note 2

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **So while I was on my cruise, I was thinking. I got a new idea for a story and have decided to start on Monday! (Hopefully.)**

 **Returning the Favor** **will be on hold for a while, at least until I get the story up and running, or until I have time for both stories. I'll be able to update more this summer because I have more free time. During the school year, I will only be able to update every-other weekend. The reason for every-other (for those who aren't profile-readers like me) is because my parents are divorced and I'm not allowed to bring my laptop to my dad's house.**

 **So yeah. For those of you who want to know what it's about, here:**

 _ **SPOILER**_ **ALERT**

 **It's the warriors in college! WOOO!**

 **I got a lot of inspiration from Rainbow Rowell's book,** **Fangirl** **. Check it out, it's a great book! :)**

 **So hopefully I'll post on Monday! Bai!**

 _ **-Cherrystone**_


	7. Chapter 5

"They've opened their eyes!"

Ow. The light hurt. Ow ow ow ow.

"Let's see... Bluekit has green eyes, Snowkit has blue eyes, and Spottedkit... oh!"

Ouch. Why did the light hurt so much?

"Spottedkit has... one blue eye, one green eye!"

I blinked. The light faded. _Finally!_

I was sitting next to my sister. My brother, Snowkit, was on her other side, and my mother... woah.

She was huge!

Thundering pawsteps shook the ground. I felt my heartbeat quicken.

A absolutely massive tom emerged. He settled down next to my mother. He was even bigger than her!

I saw my sister lift her head. She gazed at me. Her eyes were so full of... _green_. It was beautiful.

My brother turned to me as well. He had intimidating icy blue eyes.

I looked at my mother. She had green eyes, like Bluekit. The other cat next to my mother had the same eyes as Snowkit.

What eyes did I have?

 **Written in Spottedkit's POV. She has one icy blue eye, one green eye.**

 **I don't think Fallendrop had blue eyes, but I lost the document that described them.**

 **Here's a fun fact about this story:**

 **This was only supposed to be a one-shot! I got reviews saying that they wanted more, excited for the next chapter, so I continued! Woah!**

 **QOTC (Question of the Chapter): What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Bai!**

 **-** ** _Cherrystone_**


End file.
